


Initiation

by zarabithia



Series: Dick and Roy in Prison A/U [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Prison Sex, Sex for Favors, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick and Roy are inmates at Blackgate.  Dick saves Roy, or at least gives it his best shot.





	Initiation

Initiations happened every day. The five years Grayson had spent at Blackgate had made him somewhat jaded to the terrified screams, futile protests, and muffled sobs that came from the New Arrivals, though not nearly as jaded as the prison staff apparently was.

Besides, as he told himself, _he'd_ been forced to learn how to fight off the others. _He'd_ been forced to adjust to the distasteful pecking order of prison life, and others could do the same. They could do it on their own, just as he had. If they were too weak when they arrived. . . eventually their shame would override their weakness. When that time came, they'd either learn how to victimize others as a matter of self protection, or they'd take measures to end their worthless existence once and for all.

Dick had chosen the former; Tim had chosen the latter. It was really of very little concern to Dick which choice the New Arrivals picked.

But the minute he saw the new redhead being hustled past his cell, Dick knew he was about to make an exception. The anger that he felt at the cat calls and wolf whistles the newest recruit caused amongst the rest of the prison population alerted him to this fact. The arousal that stirred within him at the sight of the redhead's quietly defiant stride amongst the noise only confirmed the suspicion.

The New Arrival would belong to Dick.

****************************

Prison showers were not private. Roy wasn't crazy about the idea of showering with other men, but he understood the basic principals of the life he'd been sentenced to. Besides, there was a guard standing watch, and despite the fact that the two men he was showering with kept casting suspicious looks in his direction, having a guard guaranteed that he was safe, right?

Roy had every intention of taking the least amount of time necessary to shower. He barely worked the soap into a lather before hastily rinsing it off, and he wasn't entirely certain that he'd managed to rinse all of the soap away before he turned off the water. By the time his hand reached for his towel, the guard deliberately stepped backwards and opened the shower door. Roy's shaky hands barely managed to secure the towel around his waist as the door clicked shut behind the guard. As Roy processed the fact that the two other men in the shower were moving towards him at an alarming rate, he started to dash towards the door. He was intercepted by the larger of his fellow inmates and grabbed from behind by the smaller of the two.

When the two men attacked him, Roy wasn't immediately certain what they'd wanted. During his time on the street, Roy had heard many horror stories about prison attacks, ranging from stabbings to beatings to. . .jokes about why a person had better never reach for the soap in the shower if they dropped it. As Roy's towel dropped during the struggle and his attackers forced him down on the shower floor, their intent became quite obvious. In those first few minutes, in which he struggled in vain against their attack, every bad joke he'd ever heard about prison rape retold itself in the back of his head. Those jokes really, really weren't funny anymore, and Roy wondered how he could have ever laughed at them in the first place.

They became even less humorous as Roy's body lost the ability to fight against his assailants.

He fought against them, of course. But Roy had a heroin dealer's body, and even the smaller of the two assailants had at least twenty pounds advantage. With every wriggle, kick, and punch Roy threw in defense, four hands beat, slapped, and punched him into submission. Though the panic that came with knowing exactly what was going to happen continued to build in his mind, the amount of cuts and bruises forced his body to surrender the fight.

The attackers moved well together, and Roy bitterly realized they'd probably done this before. The smaller one held Roy's arms above his head, strong hands pin-pointing the exact pressure points to making struggling both impossible and agonizing as hell. The larger of the two sat between Roy's legs, his sheer brute strength forcing Roy's compliance in spreading them.

"Such a pretty, pretty little mouth," the man holding Roy's arms commented, in a deceptively affectionate tone that made Roy nauseous to the very pit of his stomach. "You can have his ass, Grant, but I call dibs on his mouth."

 _//No. Please, God, no.//_ The cool air caused by the dampness of the shower brushed over his skin, and Roy greatly preferred the cold to the warmth of Grant's hands rubbing against his skin. But his preferences mattered very little as Grant stroked Roy in a gentle manner that was at complete odds with the beating the larger man had administered moments ago. _//I'm sorry, Donna. I can't make them stop. I would if I could. So, so sorry.//_

"You'll get your turn, Arthur," the man called Grant responded, "And you'll wait." As Grant spoke, he thrust two fingers into Roy. The resulting cry that Roy couldn't quite contain made Grant's smile widen. "Ah. I never quite get tired of the squeals the fresh meat make."

A shared chuckle came from Arthur and Grant, and Roy closed his eyes to block out the pain and humiliation. As his body betrayed him and reacted to Grant's touch, Roy tried even harder to block out the situation he couldn't escape from by thinking of home. He remembered eating his father's chili, fighting with his brothers and sisters, rocking Lian to sleep, holding Donna. . . and most of all, he remembered promising his mother that he'd be okay in prison.

He'd only wanted to make her stop crying. He'd never intended to lie.

"Will you hurry up, already?" Arthur demanded impatiently, tightening his grip and digging his nails into Roy's arms as he did so. "We don't have all day."

"Don't be so impatient, Arthur," Grant replied. "We have plenty of time, and you'll thank me for taking my time to loosening him up when you take your turn."

"Yeah? We manage to get ourselves a virgin?"

"Looks like." To emphasize the point, Grant wiggled the two fingers inside of Roy with an enthusiasm that made Roy's insides burn. Another chuckle was shared between them before Grant removed his fingers. Using both hands, Grant spread Roy's ass cheeks as far as possible before he slammed into the body beneath him. It felt like someone was using a knife to cut Roy in two, an analogy that seemed very appropriate with each tear that Grant's thrusts forced upon him.

Roy didn't want to give his attackers the satisfaction of seeing how badly they'd hurt him. But as Grant continued his assault, Donna's gentle smile faded entirely from Roy's mind, and he couldn't quite stall the tears from running down his face.

******

Gardner accepted the bribe and pocketed the cash. But when he started to unlock the door granting Dick access to the shower, Grayson shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"What are you waiting on?"

"They aren't finished."

Gardner gave him a blank stare, one that told Dick clearly that the guard had never been on the wrong side of the bars. "I thought the whole point was to make Harper yours."

"It is. Which is why he needs to be made aware of the alternatives." It was true, no matter how disgusted and angry Dick grew as the sounds of Roy's initiation reached his ears.

Grant and Arthur had damn well better accept his offer. If they didn't, Dick was perfectly willing to add their deaths to the one that had landed him in Blackgate in the first place.

******

Roy didn't know how much time had passed after his tormentors had finished fucking him and the moment he regained the ability to stand. The very act of standing up took far more effort than it should have. Bruises from his assailants' fists made his muscles hurt, and the . . . rest of their attack caused both his throat and ass to burn. As he struggled to his feet, sharp stabs of pain shot all the way up his back.

If standing was painful, walking was damn near impossible. But despite the difficulty, Roy managed to hobble to the bench where his clothes sat. Using his already sopping towel, Roy wiped away most of the remnants of blood and come until he was mostly sure that he wouldn't leak enough to be noticeable through his pants.

Getting dressed was also a far more strenuous activity than it should have been, due mostly to the fact that his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Still, his pants were in place and he was shrugging on his shirt when the door to the shower room opened. Roy had been hoping for the guard, and half-expecting his attackers. Neither walked through the door. Instead, it was another prisoner. Grayson. Roy knew the other man by name through the hooded glances, respectful whispers, and general reverence that the other man drew from the rest of the prison population. Roy hadn't been at Blackgate long enough to know why Grayson was held in such high esteem, but Roy did realize that even if his body hadn't been in such lousy shape, there was absolutely no way he could have fought Grayson and won.

"Are you alright?" Roy hadn't expected Grayson's voice to be that soft. The sympathy in both Grayson's gaze and his voice was too much and Roy fought not to break down right in front of the stranger.

Using anger to mask his true feelings, Roy responded, "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I've come to offer you my friendship," the stranger replied. "If you'll allow that."

A bitter laugh escaped Roy's throat. The very act of laughing hurt, as a result of the violations both his throat and body had received. "Somehow I doubt that. I'm not sure anyone in this place knows what that word means."

"Fine. You don't like the word friend? Think of me as someone who can help you."

"Yeah? And what's in it for you?"

"Your compliance."

*****

Dick saw the confusion flash across Harper's face, so he clarified. "What Grant Wilson and Arthur Light did to you was an act of claiming. Under normal circumstances, they'd own you." The terror that replaced Harper's confusion told Dick that he didn't have to elaborate on exactly what that meant. The initiation was too fresh in the redhead's mind; Dick's words caused Harper to immediately imagine repeated nights of similar torment.

And, had Dick not intervened, that would have been the New Arrival's fate. It had been Dick's, until he'd learned how the system worked. "But while you were getting dressed, I bought you."

"How the hell-?"

"Currency accomplishes everything in Blackgate, Harper." Dick kept his voice low, trying to contrast Harper's growing hysteria with calm. He didn't bother to get into details about the different types of items that constituted currency. That was a lesson that could be learned another day. "It's why Gardner left you alone, it's why he let me in, it's why complaining to the authorities won't do you a bit of good. And it conveniently allowed me to purchase you."

"If you think I'm going to be some sort of fuck toy for you, you're mistaken. I'm straight. I have a wife and a daughter, and -"

"And I really don't care about that." Dick had once had a wife, too. He tried not to think about Bridget these days, because it inevitably reminded him that she was neither a Clancy nor a Grayson anymore.

"Yeah, well, I do, so if you'll excuse me," Harper started to move, but Dick blocked him by stepping in his path. "I won't force you. That means you have two choices. You can either belong to me willingly, or I will sell you to someone else to get my money back. And I assure you, Harper, what the boys did to you tonight was tame in comparison to what some at Blackgate will do to you."

Harper cast a glance at the door, no doubt hoping the guard would come in, interrupt, and make a choice unnecessary. Dick wondered if he should have waited longer to confront the New Arrival. The kid had only been at Blackgate for a week. . . It was usually by the second week that arrivals stopped hoping for the guards to save them.

But Harper's gaze left the door. He wouldn't look at Grayson, choosing instead to stare at Dick's shoulder. But it was an improvement, from Dick's perspective. It was a sign that Harper was coming close to accepting his fate. That would make things better not only for Dick, but in the long run, for Harper as well.

"It's your choice," Dick reiterated, "But if you choose me, I can promise not to let you get hurt ever again."

Harper's voice was very quiet when he spoke, but there wasn't so much as a moment's worth of hesitation. "How can you promise that?"

"Arthur and Grant are very boastful. By this time tomorrow, the word will have been spread that I own you." Dick didn't add that the word of their original claiming will have spread as well. He figured Harper was smart enough to figure that out. "I have a well deserved reputation for protecting those that belong to me."

Harper still didn't say anything. Dick reached up with his hand and brushed the wet red hair out of Harper's eyes. The redhead didn't flinch beneath his touch, but Dick did have to tilt Harper's head up in order to get the other man to meet his gaze. Anger flashed through Grayson as he received a close-up view of the bruises marring Harper's face. After Grant and Arthur had served their purposes, Dick was going to be certain they paid for each and every one of those marks. "I won't hurt you," he promised to his new claim.

Grayson's promise was enough to make the redhead nod his head in consent. Dick didn't delude himself. He saw the fear and revulsion on the redhead's face, and had to remind himself that both were an expected part of the initiation cycle. If all went well, Harper would eventually become able to stop fearing him. It would have been expecting too much for Dick to hope that the revulsion would ease as well. So he didn't.

*******  



End file.
